


Dal passato a Youtube

by chocoCate



Category: Hetalia: Axis Powers
Genre: Gen, International Fanworks Day 2015
Language: Italiano
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-02-15
Updated: 2015-02-15
Packaged: 2018-03-13 03:37:25
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3366293
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/chocoCate/pseuds/chocoCate
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Inghilterra ha trovato qualcosa su Youtube che vuole condividere con America</p>
            </blockquote>





	Dal passato a Youtube

Lo sanno tutti: Inghilterra non sa usare le nuove tecnologie. Sì, è stato il primo a seguire America su Twitter, ma solo perché così può lamentarsi quanto vuole, sfruttando appieno il suo sarcasmo in 140 caratteri. Solo per questo motivo, America ha creduto di avere di fronte un sosia di Inghilterra. Cosa ci fa il vecchio su Youtube, guardando addirittura una vlogger – I diari di Lizzie Bennet?

Quando Inghilterra gli sorride anziché urlargli contro, America sa che la fine è giunta.

“Oh, America, giusto in tempo! Siediti e guarda con è. È ora di imparare qualcosa su Orgoglio e Pregiudizio!”


End file.
